The existing 3G (3rd Generation, 3G) and 4G (4th Generation, 4G) cellular mobile communication system belong to typical infrastructure networks, which replace one high-power transmitter (large coverage area) with multiple low-power transmitters (small coverage area). A small coverage area corresponding to each small transmitting area is referred to as a cell, each cell is allocated a set of channels corresponding to a set of radio resources, neighboring cells use different radio resources, so as to avoid mutual interference, and cells far away from each other can repetitively use the same radio resources, so as to greatly improve system capacity.
However, since the cellular mobile communication system adopts a centralized control mode, all the information transmission is forwarded via a base station, if an information receiver and an information transmitter are relatively close to each other, twice of radio resources will be consumed and transmission efficiency is low.